


Shore of shocked mind

by Zeruby



Series: Hank's Daily writing challenge 2019 [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeruby/pseuds/Zeruby
Summary: Day 5: Everyone has bad days at time to time, but today Hank seems to have one of his worst days.





	Shore of shocked mind

"Damn it" Hank curses silently as he holds his hun up. His hands are shaking a little from the cold as he didn't have a jacket and the pouring rain isn't helping. "God fucking damn it"

This was suppose to be normal pick up from the mall, some middle aged man had stolen an smartphone from the store but he was caught on the act. Then, when the police had come to pick him up - as in, Hank and his partner Dylan Reed - the man had pulled small knife from his jacket's hidden pocket and started to fling around before stapping the guard to his shoulder and then he had fled. 

Hank and Dylan had ran after him, while the guard had alarmed more help from the 911, before getting some help for his bleeding shoulder.

The thief had ran into an allie between the two last houses on the street, Dylan running after him and Hank going around from the corner to meet up with the guy. Or at leas he was suppose to do so. But something had gone wrong as he heard Dylan screaming, not shouting but screaming in pain. Heart in his stomach Hank ran harder to the aley, just in time to see Dylan collapsing to the ground, knife sticking out of his neck as red blood ran down to his neck and under his uniform, coloring it darker than the rain did.

For a few horrifying seconds Hank stops, his heart dropping to his feet. The thief had been standing there, staring Dylan, also seeming to be in some sort of shock. He was the first regain his composure and he turned to run away from Hank, not bothering to take the knife. Hank curses, lifts the gun and shoots the man to the leg. Then he calls for aid via his radio while ealking towards Dylan and the man.

"A police has been stapped by mall thief in alley around 600 meters to East from Rooster's mall. He is probably already dead" Hank has to take an shaky breath before he continues "I've shot the chased thied to leg and he is wounded"

"Copy that, two ambulances and another patrol car are on their way" a male voice says before the radio goes silent. Hank stops next Dylan, looking down at him, his heart breaking. He hadn't moved a muscle after he had collapsed. Hank didn't need to check his pulse to know he was dead, yet he did it. Sighing and holding the tears in Hank glared the man.

 _This was his fault._ Hank thinks, yet he holds back from mouling the man to death.

The thief is trying to crawl away from the scene, which looks and is pretty pitiful. There was nowhere he could go and he moved so slowly that Hank didn't need to run after him. So he walks casually after him, pointing his gun to the thief.

"Don't you fucking move" Hank growls and the man stops, turning to look at him. His grey eyes are big as plates and he whines.

"I-I didn't mean to... I didn't mean kill him" he shrieks, but Hank just growls. Of course they never meant to. But it doesen't help now, Dylan was dead. Hank's heart tightens, when he thinks about Dylan's wife Susan and their two kids, 7 years old Jamie and 3 years old Jim. Someone had to tell them, probably Hank himself or lieutnant Walsh. Hank crouches next to him, still pointing a gun to him, and presses the shot wound. A siren's voice cuts the air and few seconds later there are blue lights clearing the dark alley. 

"There they are!" female voice calls. Hank clances quickly to the street where he had come from and sees two ambulance workers running towarsa Dylan, crouching next to him only to note that they were too late, not that Dylan would have had any chances to survive. The knife had cut open the arteria and he had died almost immediatly. Still, they both stand up to get the strecher to move him. While the two ambulance workers are moving Dylan to the strecther, other ambulance and police car stop to the alley. When two later arrived ambulance workers are close enough to Hank, he turns to address them.

"Shot him on the leg, but other than that he should be fine" he says, trying to sound calm. Two males comes next to him, nodding to Hank who stands up, letting them do their work. Then he turns to look at the other police officer, Arnold Cass, who is standing a bit further from them. The other officer, Fiona Doyle, is already talking with the ambulance workers who took Dylan. Then she takes a step back, nods to them and they climb to the ambulance, leaving from the scene, while Fiona turns and comes to Hank and Arnold.

"I'm sorry, officer Anderson, officer Reed didn't make it" she says, looking sad. Hank lets out an sob like sigh and looks down. He knew Dylan didn't make it, but to hear it from Fiona... Jeesus, they were suppose to go to have a drink after the shift! And go to watch icehockey on Saturday!

"Hank, let's make a report from this at the station and then you'll go home. Alright?" Arnold offers. Hank blinks and looks up to him, nodding slowly.

 

* * *

 

Finally, nearly three hours later, Hank is home. The others at the station had been shocked and broken after hearing that Dylna was dead. Hank had had to go to the toilet to calm down and the others took the glue from that to drop their "I'm sorry for losing your partner and friend" bullshit. Writing the report had been like Hell and meeting the lieutnant Walsh, who had been pretty elowuent when he had bid his "I'm sorry for your loss".

You, after hearing the front door opening and closing, come to the hallway only to see broken looking Hank putting his jacket away. Something was wrong, very very wrong, you knew it. Cautiounsly you walk towards him. hank turns to you, his eyes being buffy and red. He had been crying.

"Honey, what's wrong?" you ask and Hank's lips start to quiver as tear goes down his cheek. He opened his mouth to answr but a sob interruoted him. You walked right in front of him and threw your arms over his neck to pull him to a hug.

"Dylan's dead" Hank sobs. You felt your heart to dropp. Dylan Reed, Hank's partner, had died?

"Oh no. I'm so sorry, honey" you whisper to him, dropping your other hand to stroke Hank's back. For a long time you two just stand there, Hank sobbing while silent tears fell from your eyes.

 


End file.
